Meinrad
'Meinrad '(also called the '''Holy Order of Meinrad) is a settlement located in the Crossroads Wasteland. It is east of New Evansville, residing on a large hill near Highway 64. The founders of the settlement was composed of survivors from before the war and a number of dwellers from Vault 49. It is known for its religious values of Catholicism (something that is rare in the wasteland) and the cathedral that still stands. The view that is gives off of the region also makes it popular, being described as a “view from God”. Though it is a city state, Meinrad is not structured politically like New Evansville and does not have any known corruption within its system. However, they would struggle in 2219 after being forced into the Crossroads Trade Alliance.''' History Pre-War Post-War Meinrad is one of the only known places in the region to have survived the Great War. There was around sixty-two people present at the cathedral when the bombs fell. The fact that did not suffer from radiation nor the blasts itself is said the an “Act of God”, with the belief that Meinrad was to remain a haven for Catholicism and Christianity in general. But life was still not easy in the beginning. At least nine people went outside of the limits of the monastery, resulting in death. The remaining numbers suffered from illness, starvation and water shortage. When 2081 came, only twenty-five people had remained. The isolation from the radiation allowed a more fertile land to settle but it still took time for the small numbers of crops to grow. Water was not easy to come by either. The only source of clean water came from the stream made for their large garden. After rationing it, however, it dried up, leading to survive off irradiated water. Their luck would change that year when a group of fourteen Vault dwellers came from up north. They had a good surplus of supplies from the vault, which would be useful to Meinrad once they confronted them. When they did so, the dwellers explained how it was their wish to rebuild Meinrad and make it a beacon of hope to Christianity (all of them being Catholics). The dwellers, led by Tyler Reid, were quick in assisting the people located here. Head Monk Bryan Dean thanked the dwellers and allowed them to settle in the community. The dwellers first came back with food after scavenging for a day. The crop harvest came in, consisting of maize, tomatoes, and potatoes, and was quite helpful towards the community. With food and other problems somewhat established, the settlers had officially marked Meinrad as a settlement. 2081-2219 Boycott and resistance against CTA Dark Age and near destruction Reestablishment Society The people of Meinrad are nice, polite, and honest compared to many others in the wasteland. It is a major stop along the northeastern trade route, making it successful economically. This attracts a number of wastelanders seeking refugee and such, which the community accepts as long as they follow the laws. Citizens look much cleaner and well fed than those of other settlements. A majority of the people are religious which is composed of Roman Catholicism, but there is a small group of non-religious folk. However, this group is treated the same as all are and the “minority” respects their beliefs. It is a symbol of unity and peace to many in the Crossroads Wasteland. Independency grew within the population when the abomination called the Crossroads Trade Alliance forcefully took them over and created a dark age that would last almost fifteen years. Since then the community does not look kindly to larger governments unless proven to be just. The people take good care of the community by devoting time to maintain, clean, and develop the settlement. Government Meinrad is not a large city like Evansville and does not have a major political structure. Instead, the people vote on a new bishop for the community once one dies, resigns, or is taken out (which has never happened). The community maintains independence through peace more than war. Mission work Though a small community, Meinrad will usually send out temporary missions to other settlements and regions. These usually consist of five to ten missionaries and about four to eight guards. An established mission is, for the most part, one or two tents and a makeshift shack. The missionaries will recite verses from the Bible and hymns. But the mission work also includes healing sick and injured people, providing education, and creating safe environments with diplomacy. One major goal is the establishment of a permanent religious institution in the area. An example of this is Saint Boniface Cathedral in New Evansville. Category:Communities Category:Places Category:Groups